dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Interrogation
Where: The Shillivan Gaol When: Sunday Noon 1/24/1317 It wasn't long after the attacker fled the Perch that a member of the Watch arrived. He was still in the common room when you descended the stairs from Mireya's room and managed to elude being stopped for questioning. Seems the proprietor's daughter was smart when she went to fetch him though, she gave a brief description of what was happening, so as the one member of the Watch came in to question, another pair went off in search of this attacker. A few days later, the culprit is sitting in irons under guard, scowling and quite unhappy with his predicament. "You don't got nothin' on me. Let me out of these things." He rattles the chains, shooting off curses, and getting backhanded for his troubles. It isn't common for a nobleman to take a personal interest in the investigation of a crime. But it is not entirely unheard of, either. And it's a little less disconcerting to the watch when it is a noble whose family is responsible for the city. So, when the attacker from the bar is brought in for questioning, Victorious is notified, and comes to be a part of it. In interest of keeping the man mostly off balance, Vic is dressed in his noble's finery... but has a scarf wrapped around the lower portion of his face, concealing it from view. He stands near the door of the room, a guardsman between himself and the man in chains, for the moment. He speaks up. "What is your name?" On your arrival, the present members of the Watch snap to attention, simpering a little as they effuse with every possible pleasantry they know to impress and appease the Duke's son. Maybe word will get back to the Duke of their good work. The man in chains, however, only grows quiet, not sure what it is about him that brought out the nobility. He'd been hoping to try and talk his way out of these chains with the Watch, using enough bluster... but he's not nearly as confident with a high-ranking nobleman. He clears his throat. "Chester... your... your... grace." He's not quite sure how to address you. He begins to fidget in his seat, looking anywhere but up at you. Victorious pauses long enough to let Chester sweat. Then he speaks, "Well... Chester. Perhaps you don't understand what you are facing here. The guards tell me you've been hauled in for brawling before. And maybe you think this will be like all those other times." He gives a short pause, then announces in a voice meant to freeze Chester's blood, "Let me assure you... it will not. Brawling in a bar? Enough for a night in the stocks, perhaps, but it happens. Using in a weapon in a brawl, a bit more harsh..." He pauses and steps forward to look Chester in the eye, "But we have... reliable witnesses who say that you tried to stab a woman in the back, unprovoked? And we take an attempt to do unprovoked murder as something much more serious here." Another pause, enough that Chester might think that is all, but then he adds softly, "And that's not even the highest penalty charge you are facing." Sweat he does. Chester clears his throat, his eyes widening a bit... but it's your recounting of his charges... the serious, authoritative tone in your voice... and your much closer proximity that have the man paling. He swallows hard, pressing back into the chair he's chained to, as if he might be able to fade into the wood and disappear from beneath the piercing gaze. Victorious pulls back just a bit, still close enough to unnerve, but providing just a slight easement, the illusion of breathing room for Chester. Then he speaks, “Now... this final charge... that is the question. You see... given the nature of your tack, it could very easily be charged in one of two ways... and the penalties are quite different. One has you sitting in the gaol, but perhaps seeing the light of day again, someday... while the other has you being fitted for a rope necklace. He gets close again, "So... Chester... you are going to tell me why you tried so hard to kill that musician, and you are going to make your story a good one." A pause, as he reaches up to the scarf around his face, 'And if... IF... I believe your story, then I will have the guard set down your charges as "Assault on the body of a nobleman" rather than as an attempt on the life of the Duke's son." And then he lowers his scarf and lets Chester see the face of the man he fought in the bar. Chester is holding his breath, and as you step back, he finally exhales, but he doesn't seem to relax in the slightest. He never expected to get caught... let alone have the Marquess breathing down his neck over this all. He starts to open his mouth, about to protest something... but your words, and the revelation of your face have all color draining from the man's face. For several... long... seconds he's speechless, and if anyone is paying close enough attention, they'll notice the guy wet his pants. When he manages to find his voice, his words come out in a rush, rambling as he stammers, stutters and starts spilling his guts. "I didn't think it was any big deal. Didn't think she was anything special... thought she just pissed off some guy and he wanted to teach her a lesson. I wasn't really trying to kill her... not really... though I was told I'd get paid more if I did... but this shit ain't worth it. No little bitch is worth swinging for." Victorious grits his teeth, "So... you are saying someone paid you for your assault on her? Money for wounding, more for killing? Interesting. And this person said nothing about why they wanted her... hurt?" He leaves the other obvious question for the moment. He'll get there. Chester quails, his rambling cut off for the moment. His only response to the questions is to nod... then shake his head. His hands grip the chains, giving little, half-hearted tugs. It's no surprise, he'd rather be just about anywhere, but here. Victorious gives a sigh and draws back, "What a shame... Chester. It sounds like you don't really have much to offer in your defense. He looks to the guard beside him, “We'll have to notify the gallows man, of course..." He looks back to Chester, "I mean, unless you can give us something more, Chester? Some solid information on who hired you?" Chester sputters. "Now wait a minute. I didn't know youse were who you were... and I.." He sinks back, his eyes still wide. "Listen... I didn't get a name... you know... the less you know..." He deflates a bit. ".. well, supposed to be the less you know the better... but this guy..." And he goes about describing him in detail. Well, at least as much detail as someone who pays half attention to who he's dealing with. "See... this half-breed..." He scowls when he says the term. ".. comes up to me while I'm working on the dock. I'm just a fisherman... I gots a family to feed ya know... and it's been hard... haven't had as good a haul these past months... and he went an offered me some coin if I'd give this girl a scare. Didn't say why... just if she was real scared an left the city... or if I killed her... his boss'd be a lot happier... an' if his boss was happier... then he'd be a lot happier." Victorious sniffs, and gives a grimace of distaste at the smell of urine in the air. He shakes his head, "A half-breed? That's really all you have to offer? You took this coin, or this promise of coin, from a man you didn't know? You would have been better off sticking to your nets." He shakes his head, and looks at Chester. "I want you to think carefully, Chester though it seems you are not accustomed to doing that." He steps closer, "And then I want you to tell me something that will help us find this man who paid you. And before you consider leading us a merry little chase... know that right now, your life lasts about as long as it takes for this trail to grow cold." Whoever it was who picked their patsy, did well. They chose someone who doesn't ask a lot of questions, who was desperate to feed his family, and really was a bit of a stereotype - dull witted. Thing is, he's also not very brave. He cringes back into his chair. "I... I really don't know that much. He was about... my height... I guess... light hair... and those strange eyes... you know the type... he mustha' gotten 'em from his Ithnevarian Mum or Da... the kind that looks all swirly." He swallows hard, really trying to think. "He looked like he got off one of them boats coming in... like a merchant or something... fine dressed... but... but... I really don't know much. He didn't tell me anything... just who to look for... and.." He pauses, as if realization just set in. “... he said if I did what I was supposed to... I was ta meet him down by the last warehouse on the docks ta get my money... but I failed... an' he probably already knows... an’..." He starts sobbing. ".. my poor wife and baby... what'll they do wi'out me?" Victorious looks at Chester, and his expression softens a bit, "Chester... I cannot let you walk free. Your crimes are severe, there is no way around that. But I can promise you your wife and child will not starve. A child should not pay for its father's poor judgement with its life." He turns to the guard, addressing them more seriously this time, rather than as an aside to intimidate the criminal, "I doubt we'll get much more from him at the moment, but my name... need not appear on the paperwork. I interceded, I was not the target of his assault. Have your men ask around the docks about this half breed. I'd much prefer to question the man paying for a murder in my city than the poor fool he pays... a man with coin can always find another fool." And then he turns to leave. Chester looks greatly relieved that his wife and child will be taken care of, but apparently, the Marquess' reputation is not entirely lost on the man, and for a moment Chester looks like he might regain his balls... for a moment. Perhaps fortune smiles on him, and he wilts again while you're addressing the Watch, and he hangs his head, looking every inch a defeated man. The present guards nod. "Of course, milord. We'll have a few men set up down at the docks to keep an eye out."